The illumination of items placed on a shelf or series of shelves presents certain challenges. Depending on the location of the light source, one shelf may block light from illuminating another shelf. Similarly, if a light is placed to one side, large items closest to the light may block light from illuminating other items on the same shelf.
Aesthetics can also be a concern particularly when attempting to optimize the positioning of the light source to address the above-mentioned illumination issues. For example, in a commercial setting where the items being displayed are e.g., consumer products, it is desirable to properly illuminate the consumer products without blocking the consumer's view or detracting from the presentation of the products. Additionally, variables such as the color and intensity of the lighting can be particularly important.
The use of light sources such as light emitting diodes, halogen bulbs, and others can present additional issues. For example, certain types of light sources can generate significant amounts of heat. This heat must be properly dissipated to e.g., avoid damaging the light fixture or improperly heating surfaces near the light fixture. If the application involves an environment where moisture may be present, such as e.g., a refrigerated display case, it may also be necessary to protect the light sources and/or associated electronics from exposure to such moisture.
Accordingly, a light fixture that can provide light from a linear source—i.e. a source where one or more light sources are aligned substantially along a longitudinal direction—would be particularly useful for certain applications. For example, such an arrangement could be used to provide lighting for items placed along a shelf or series of shelves. Such a light fixture that can also be used to provide e.g., the desired color and intensity of light would also be beneficial. Additionally, such a light fixture that can also be provided with features for varying the direction of the light would also be useful.